1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a method and system for using a security system to locate, track and verify the presence of objects such as small objects that are misplaced in a household, or living beings such as children or pets.
2. Description of Related Art
Oftentimes objects such as car keys, glasses, remote television controls and the like are misplaced in the home. The result is frustration and lost time for the person who must conduct a search to locate the object. Various wireless devices have been developed to assist people in locating lost objects in their homes. However, these devices are relatively simplistic and have various limitations. For example, one device provides a key chain that sounds off when the user whistles or claps. Another device uses a transmitter on a key chain to locate a receiver on a second key chain. However, this assumes that both key chains have not been misplaced. Moreover, the transmitter and receiver must be used as a matched pair. Other approaches for tracking inventory or vehicles are more sophisticated but require a complete “clean sheet” system to be developed at great cost.
Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide a capability to track, locate and verify the presence of living beings such as pets, children and adults around the home.